


Simplest Way

by lily_zen



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.K.A. Jensen is really a teenage girl in disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplest Way

Simplest Way

 

Fandom: Losers

Pairing: J/C

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: mild slash, some cursing

Archive: Ask

 

Author: Lily Zen

 

Notes: Written for the fic_promptly prompt “The Losers, any, cutting through the red tape.” Granted, a very liberal interpretation, but whatever.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

\---

The warehouse was quiet, an unusual occurrence to say the least. Aisha and Clay had a tendency to have very loud discussions, and Pooch had a tendency to try and mediate their verbal forays. However, Pooch was gone, flown home that weekend to visit the wifey, Aisha had vanished for a few days to go see a contact, and Clay decided at the last minute that he had earned some R&R time as well. That left Jensen and Cougar to guard their super-secret club hideout.

Well, Jensen was supposed to be hacking, so mostly it was Cougar doing the guarding.

Except Jensen wasn’t hacking. In fact, he wasn’t anywhere near his computer.

Jensen was pacing, mumbling under his breath, and tugging at the short strands of his blond hair until they stood straight up all on their own. Finally he breathed, “Fuck this.” His long, repetitive strides stuttered to a halt and he did an about-face, heading towards his computers and the printer. He pulled a sheet of white paper from the tray, grabbed a Sharpie from the coffee mug he’d adopted as a pencil holder, and spent the next minute scribbling.

\---

Cougar was kind of worried about Jensen.

The thing about Jensen was once you knew him, his behavior was predictable. There was comfort and normalcy in his being up at all hours on the computer, in his factoid rants and hypothetical rambles.

Lately though he hadn’t been acting right. Jensen was agitated, off-kilter, and it was in turn disrupting Cougar’s equilibrium as well. He’d come to depend on Jensen in a way that was a little frightening when he stopped to think about it. He needed Jensen to crack jokes, and make him laugh with absurdities. Cougar relied on Jensen to be his gauge for ‘all is right with the world.’  His friend’s erratic behavior was making Cougar twitchy, especially now that they were alone without any buffers between them. With the absence of the rest of the team, Cougar only noticed it more acutely.

He was coming back from his perimeter check when he noticed on top of his rifle case a quarter-folded piece of paper with a Sharpie marker pinned to it. Automatically, he glanced around for Jensen, but found neither hide nor hair of the young hacker.

Unclipping the marker, Cougar carefully unfolded the paper as though he was unsure of whether or not he should do so. He read it, read it again, and was smiling as he uncapped the marker to reply.

\---

Jensen was actively avoiding Cougar. He didn’t want to get punched in the jaw or anything for his audacity, so he was working hard to elude his companion which wasn’t as easy as it sounded. He swore sometimes that Cougar must have secretly implanted a G.P.S. tracker in him because the ease with which his friend always knew where he was located was uncanny.

However, when he slinked back into the old office where all of his computers were set up, Jensen found a white sheet of paper folded into quarters neatly propped up in an upside-down ‘V’ on his keyboard.

Without hesitation, he bounded across the room and snatched it up, eagerly unfolding it. He was dancing a little from foot to foot as he read, and then Jensen was outright dancing, doing some sort of limb-flailing jig of joy. He froze when he heard a low, entertained chuckle rolling into the room, and like always it sent a pleasurable shiver of awareness up his spine.

Turning, Jensen eyed Cougar up from across the room.

His friend was leaning casually against the door jamb, but straightened up when he saw he had Jensen’s attention. There was an infinite moment where the two of them simply stared at each other. Cougar had a little smirk around his mouth, and Jensen was standing nervously on the balls of his feet, ready to bolt.

Cougar acted first, taking slow, measured steps into the room until he stopped right in front of Jensen. He reached out slowly, giving the other man time to back out, but all Jensen did was relax back onto his heels, leaning his face further into Cougar’s grasp. A callused thumb gently stroked his lower lip, and Jensen’s lips parted in anticipation.

The kiss, when it came, was slow and unhurried, and immediately laid to rest any doubts that Jensen might have had. He’d been right, this was perfection: the ticklish rasp of Cougar’s facial hair, his confident grip, the feel of his jaw muscles working under Jake’s fingertips.

When they broke apart with a wet sound, Jensen stared at Cougar in awe.

To their mutual surprise, it was Cougar who spoke first. “Clay is going to kill us.” But he was smiling as he said it. Clearly, he’d already decided just where Clay could stick it.

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed, “But we’re probably going to get killed anyway.”

“At least this way we die happy?” the Hispanic man responded, tilting his head curiously.

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

And it seemed that’s all there was to say.

\---

**Cougs-**

**I like you. Do you like me?**

**YES or NO**

**Circle one.**

\---

-FIN-

 


End file.
